Just Found Out Too Late
by I love ya Code Lyoko
Summary: Can't find a better title for it. Anyway, I have got the story from an email. Just wanted to share it with you guys. It is about Yumi and Ulrich's relationship. Thanks for reading it. And Review! UxYxW
1. The Story

Can't find a better title for it. Anyway, I have got the story from an email. Just wanted to share it with you guys. It is about Yumi and Ulrich's relationship. Thanks for reading it. And Review! UxYxW

Hi Everyone. Just a small story **to share with all of you **that reminds me of **Yumi and Ulrich's relationship **in some stories on Fanfic. Thanks if you are leaving a **review**. Other stories to be updated soon.

To make it clearer:

**The girl: Yumi**

**The boy: Ulrich**

**The girl's lover, date and husband**: uhmm… **William** will do.

10th grade

As I (Ulrich) sat there in English class, I stared at the girl (Yumi) next to me. She was my  
so called "best friend". I stared at her long, silky hair, and wished she  
was mine. But she didn't notice me like that, and I knew it.

After class, she walked up to me and asked me for the notes she had missed the day before  
and handed them to her. She said "thanks" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I  
wanted to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends,  
I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why. 

  
11th grade

The phone rang. On the other end, it was her. She was in tears, mumbling on  
and on about how her love had broke her heart. She asked me to come over  
because she didn't want to be alone, so I did. As I sat next to her on the  
sofa, I stared at her soft eyes, wishing she was mine.

After 2 hours, one Drew Barrymore movie, and three bags of chips,

she decided to go to sleep. She looked at me, said "thanks" and gave

me a kiss on the cheek. I want to

tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love  
her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

Senior year

The day before prom she walked to my locker. "My date is sick" she said;  
he's not going to go well, I didn't have a date, and in 7th grade, we made a  
promise that if neither of us had dates, we would go together just as "best  
friends". So we did.

Prom night, after everything was over, I was standing at her front door

step! I stared at her as she smiled at me and stared at me  
with her crystal eyes. I want her to be mine, but she doesn't think of me  
like that, and I know it. Then she said "I had the best time, thanks!" and  
gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I  
don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't  
know why.

Graduation Day

A day passed, then a week, then a month. Before I could blink, it was  
graduation day. I watched as her perfect body floated like an angel up on  
stage to get her diploma. I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't notice me  
like that, and I knew it.

Before everyone went home, she came to me in her smock and hat, and cried

as I hugged her. Then she lifted her head from my shoulder and said, "You're my best friend,  
thanks" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to  
know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy,  
and I don't know why.

A Few Years Later

Now I sit in the pews of the church. That girl is getting married now. I  
watched her say "I do" and drive off to her new life, married to another  
man. I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't see me like that, and I knew  
it. But before she drove away, she came to me and said "you came!" She said  
"thanks" and kissed me on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know  
that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I  
don't know why.

Funeral

Years passed; I looked down at the coffin of a girl who used to be my "best  
friend". At the service, they read a diary entry she had wrote in her high  
school years. This is what it read:

I stare at him wishing he was mine, but he doesn't notice me like that, and  
I know it. I want to tell him, I want him to know that I don't want to be  
just friends, I love him but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why. I wish  
he would tell me he loved me!  
I wish I did too... I thought to my self, and I cried.

I wont force you to review. But if ever you do, Then Thanks.

Love you all.

God Bless!!

I Love ya Code Lyoko


	2. Author's Note

Authoress' Note : Just Found Out Too Late

Ya, Sorry to tell you now, if you had not figured it out; it is in Ulrich's point of view.

But I guess you have already figured it, So go ahead review please.

Thanks

God Bless


End file.
